


Let's Just Stay Forever

by petzawentz



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, This is Mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "concept: we have a hotel room all to ourselves. we sing along quietly to the radio turned low. you carry me to bed and remind me who i belong to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt [xx](http://petzawentz.tumblr.com/post/142289716935/affectionatesuggestion-concept-we-have-a-hotel), and you guys have no idea how happy I am to be posting something again!
> 
> Thank you to Chelsea for constantly motivating me to get off my ass and write, and to Nina for giving me praise no matter how shitty my writing is xx

If someone were to ask any of Gabe’s friends what Gabe’s ideal night entails, they’d probably give varied answers; ranging from ‘getting just drunk enough to feel good, but still remember everything the next day’, to ‘being home from tour, and being able to go to bed before midnight’. Those answers were good, of course, and they were definitely some of his favorite ways to spend his nights, but they weren’t _correct_.

Gabe’s favorite nights, are the ones where he and Ryland are sharing a hotel room, or the ones where one of them spends the night at the other’s home. As long as they’re together, it counts.

They’re the kind of nights that actually happen all the time, but every time it does, it still feels like it hasn’t for years. Where showering together, and then going to bed wrapped in each other's arms, feels better than winning the lottery would probably feel.

Luckily, tonight is one of those nights. They’ve been in the hotel room for just over an hour, and Gabe’s fiddling with the radio while waiting for Ryland to finish shaving and changing into his pajamas. Turns out that even though the hotel they’re in, -in who-the-fuck-knows-where, in the middle of some state where everyone calls him ‘sweetpea’-, doesn’t have wifi, or an indoor pool, it has a pretty sweet retro radio, and Gabe’s intrigued.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the knobs and dials, he realizes that there’s a cassette still in the player, and decides to be adventurous, so he plays it without looking to see what’s on it. It’s a mix of songs, and he quickly busies himself by listening through. The cassette includes a lot of oldies, like “At The Hop”, “That’ll Be The Day”, “Sixteen Tons”, “I Walk The Line”, and other various old songs. By the time he’s on the second song, Gabe’s humming along and thoroughly enjoying himself. He’s in the middle of “Puppy Love”, when Ryland finally comes out of the bathroom, clean-shaven and dressed in his pajamas.

When Gabe looks up at him, an excited goofy grin on his face, Ryland’s leaning against the door jam with a look of fond amusement on his.

“Look at this, it was just sitting in the radio! I haven’t heard some of these songs in ages, and some I don’t even _know_.” Ryland shakes his head, and ambles over to where Gabe’s kneeling on the floor next to the low end table the radio’s on. He rests a hand in Gabe’s hair, and grins when Gabe subconsciously leans into the touch, before speaking.

“Babe if I knew you were this excited by old music, I’d have made you a mix tape _years_ ago.”

Gabe huffs a laugh, then perks up when the next song starts. A couple notes in, they both recognize the slow piano playing as “Can’t Help Falling In Love With You”. Gabe makes a happy noise in the back of his throat. “I was wondering when Elvis would show up.”

Ryland hums, and when Elvis’ crooning voice starts in, he starts swaying slightly. After a few seconds, Gabe looks up at him, then grins widely as he stands. Ryland gives him a confused look, but it quickly turns into a smile when Gabe rests his arms on Ryland’s shoulders, and begins swaying his hips over-exaggeratedly, to show what he wants. Ryland just laughs softly, and rests his hands on Gabe’s hips as he begins swaying with him.

They’re both quiet, as they sway in a slow little circle, for the first verse of the song; then Elvis begins to sing about the river flowing, and Ryland quietly begins to hum along. By the time Elvis has reached “take my hand…”, Gabe has his head resting on Ryland’s shoulder, and is fighting back a giddy smile as Ryland sings quietly to him.

Barely a minute later, the song is nearly to the end -it’s much too short, in Gabe’s opinion-, Ryland has a hand on the small of Gabe’s back, and the other is running through his hair. Gabe’s are still wrapped around Ryland’s neck loosely, and his head is still on Ryland’s shoulder.

When the song ends, and they hear the crackling and clicking of the cassette ending, Ryland uses his hand in Gabe’s hair to gently guide his head up so they’re looking at each other. They’re both smiling, and Gabe’s eyes are a little wet when Ryland pulls him in for a kiss.

It’s the first kiss they’ve shared since they got to the hotel room -they hadn’t kissed in the shower, as they’d silently chosen to let the tension build-, and the mixture of _finally_ and almost overwhelming love is enough for it to turn heated right away. When they finally pull away, both of their faces are flushed, and Gabe’s lips are already starting to swell from Ryland biting them.

Ryland can’t help himself, and he pulls Gabe in for another quick kiss, before grinning widely at him. Gabe grins back, then lets out a startled laugh when Ryland picks him up bridal style. For two men their height it probably looks ridiculous and unsteady, but Ryland would never drop Gabe, so it’s okay. 

They keep kissing as Ryland carries Gabe the short distance to the bed, and even as he’s lowering Gabe onto the bed, Ryland starts kissing at Gabe’s jawbone, and down his neck to leave marks. Gabe isn’t doing any of the work, but he’s panting, and he’s already so worked up just from kissing he thinks he might explode. After a particularly hard bite, he lets out a whimper, and Ryland laughs quietly as he sets Gabe the rest of the way down, and lifts his head.

“Alright baby?”

Gabe groans, and tugs at Ryland’s hair. “Please, don’t tease?”

Ryland hums, and presses a kiss to Gabe’s temple, as he begins toying with the tie on Gabe’s pajama pants. “No teasing? Just want me to fuck you?” Gabe whines and nods, looking pleadingly up at him, and Ryland laughs. “Yeah you want that, love it when I remind you who you belong to; don’t you?”

Gabe brings his hands up, and tugs at Ryland’s shirt. “Please Ry, just want you to-”

“ _Sssh_.” Ryland pushes Gabe’s hands away, then steps closer to him, slotting himself in between Gabe’s legs. “I know what you want, and I’m going to get you there. Now settle down.” They make eye contact for a moment, before Gabe nods and lowers his hands down to his lap.

“ _Please_.” It’s so pitiful, the way Gabe is looking up at Ryland; his lower lip sticking out just slightly and his eyes wide, the way he knows Ryland can’t resist. Ryland shakes his head and huffs out a laugh, before leaning down to kiss Gabe again. Gabe hums happily into the kiss, and Ryland feels him relax again. They kiss for a moment, before Ryland brings his hands up and pulls Gabe’s shirt off, then pushes him so he’s laying back on the bed. Gabe just goes with it, his breathing slow and heavy, and his eyes lidded as he watches Ryland take his own shirt off before moving to pull Gabe’s sweatpants off.

Once he's got them both undressed, Ryland leans over and presses a kiss to Gabe’s left inner thigh, his hand coming up to grip his right one. Gabe lets out an impatient groan, and Ryland grins, then sits up. “I’m gonna grab lube baby, don’t move.” He doesn’t wait for Gabe’s nod, and he’s back on the bed and between Gabe’s spread legs shortly. 

A few minutes later, Gabe’s biting his lip and fighting to hold back loud moans, and Ryland’s doing his best to force the noises out of him anyway. He’s got two fingers inside Gabe, moving slowly and surely and most _definitely_ teasing. After another few minutes pass, Gabe groans loudly, and raises his hips off the bed.

“Ry _please_ , I can’t-”

Ryland smacks his hip lightly, and tsks at him. “What did I tell you baby? I know what you need, and I _will_ get you there. You just need to be _patient_.” He thrusts his fingers hard for emphasis, and grins when Gabe’s eyes flutter shut as he moans.

Much to Gabe’s displeasure -that he still continues to express loudly- Ryland continues to work him open for nearly half an hour, pausing every now and then to kiss Gabe breathless, or suck a mark somewhere onto him, before continuing. By the time Ryland’s finally pulling his fingers out, and slicking his own hard cock up, Gabe’s shed more than a few tears, and is subconsciously clutching the pillowcase beneath his head in a deathly tight grip.

When he feels Ryland settle further up between his thighs - _finally_ -, Gabe moans, and thrusts his hips back. “Please please please Ry please I can’t-I need-Ry-” Ryland shushes him, and presses a kiss to his cheek as he starts pushing in.

“It’s okay baby I’m here, I’ve got you, gonna make you feel so good.” Gabe nods, and brings a hand up to grab at one of Ryland’s.

“Please, _need_ you.” 

Ryland lets out a groan, and thrusts the rest of the way in. “Fuck yeah, you’ve got me; always going to baby, you’re _mine_.”

Gabe whimpers, and nods. “Yeah all yours, just yours- _fuck_ -belong to you Ry.” Ryland groans again, and starts thrusting. Gabe cries out, and Ryland laughs breathlessly as he picks up his pace. His forearms are resting on either side of Gabe’s head, so he can lean down and kiss him, or press a kiss to his neck, or -the most common- whisper sweet nothings in Gabe’s ear.

By the time Gabe comes, hard, and _loudly_ in between them, Ryland’s left a necklace of bruises along his collarbone, as well as a few along his jawbone. At the sight of Gabe reaching up to push at one of them, looking sated and well-fucked, Ryland lets out a loud moan and comes as well, while biting hard into Gabe’s shoulder.

Gabe whines, but lets out a satisfied sigh when Ryland’s resting his head in the crook of his neck. After a moment, he starts running his fingers through Ryland’s hair, and giggles when Ryland presses a kiss just below his ear. Ryland laughs as well, then brings his head up again, just enough so he can press a kiss to Gabe’s lips. “Love you.” Gabe smiles, and kisses Ryland’s cheek.

“Love you too, you possessive fuck.” Ryland laughs again and shrugs.

“You love it.”

Gabe doesn’t protest, and another minute later, Ryland sits up so he can pull the rest of the way out of Gabe.

From there, they shower again -together of course-, then get their pajamas back on before climbing back into bed. It’s only nine o’clock at night, but they watch a movie and fall asleep anyway, content, and in love.


End file.
